Just Move
by GrinningLykAFool
Summary: Kiba gathers all his will to confess his love for Shino. So when Shino rejected him. The brunette doesn't have the will to show his face anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kiba gathers all his will to confess his love for Shino. So when Shino rejected him. The brunette doesn't have the will to show his face anymore.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

**A/N:** This story is crappy and I'm not a good writer coz I suck at grammar.

**Disclaimer:** "Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

**Just Move**

Prologue

"Today is the day Akamaru." The dog response with a bark knowing well that his master has finally made up his mind, after all they were best friends.

The brunette sighs stretching his arms walking through the training grounds. The weather is fine and everything is perfect. All he has to do is tell Shino that he loves him, as simple as that. So why is he nervous? He felt cold and began to shake lightly. Akamaru sense this and moves closer to his master.

"I'm fine Akamaru, I have to do this. If not now, then when. This is my chance… Maybe my only chance." Patting the dog lightly on his head.

Somehow he wasn't sure if he is really fine. Something bugs him and he knows what that something is. He was afraid, literally and mentally afraid to be …. Rejected. He wouldn't know what will happen to him if Shino refuses him. God knows if he might die of depression. He loves the guy very much and was able to conceal his feelings for five long years without getting any suspicions from Hinata (that he was gay) and any hints that he was madly in love with Shino. He doesn't give a clue at all. So doing this in front of the boy the whole confession thing is kind of terrifying. Closing his eyes, his mind too preoccupied to sense the bug ninja in front of his way. Unfortunately his dog intentionally keep his quiet. So…

"Argh! Watch where you're- S-Shino?" The growl became a stuttering question. The bug ninja keep a solid face with his shades. While the brunette is trying to fight a blush. _'Can't you believe it, I bump into his chest!' _It took him a moment to recover.

"What are you doing here Shino?" he asks in his most casual tone.

"I am free for today and I'm planning to take my rest here where my kekkai bugs could get some fresh air."

"Oh…" _'Oh no, this is my chance, I have to say it NOW!' _

"…" Shino keeps silent and releases the kekkai bugs inside his body.

"…Shino…." The bug ninja looks at him. Kiba looks away; he knows Shino is waiting for the rest of his statement. But he draws a blank. What happens to all those will awhile ago, it's like betting on a game that he knows he's going to lose anyway. But at least he will die trying.

"Shino, if a guy confesses his love for you. Will you feel indifferent?" He spoke so softly that he thought that the other one didn't hear him.

"Yes." That's it, one of the words that smash some of the brunette's confidence and determination not to hold back his feelings now. It means Shino is straight and his chances are very slim. Trying his best to ease his nervousness, picking the right words to put it together. Which he failed, hopelessly.

"I was wondering if-… What I mean is….. I l-love you, Shino…." It came out in a hush whisper, the brunette, obviously embarrass turn his back from his companion who seems to be in utter shock to speak. If he was Hinata, he might be fidgeting his fingers right now and just collapse out of the blue. But nooooooo, he was Kiba, he was stronger than that. The dog ninja, grasp his other arm by one hand as if wounded, and lightly bit his lip, waiting for an answer. He heard the taller man turn his back as well and spoke in a dreadful monotone.

"I'm sorry Kiba… But I don't feel the same way.."

Shino walks away and the bugs around the area retreated towards their vessel. But he was too damn to care. He knew it now, he knew, from the start that he was just waiting to be hurt and it did, a lot of hurt actually. His pupils dilated, biting his lower lip forcefully, trying hard to fight a sob that wants to be release out of the open. He felt heavy, like he bore the whole world on his shoulders and it's too heavy. The brunette turns around only to find Shino's retreating back… and gone. Like he was never been there in the first place. It took like forever to notice the raging water, falls down, stinging his cheeks. He finally let out his cry. He knew it was coming but still he lingered. He promised to himself, that if the situation came out like this, he wouldn't cry. No he wouldn't. The brunette realize though, that promises are also meant to be broken. He cried for how long he doesn't know. Using the back of his hand to wipe the humiliating teardrops. Finally noticing his dog gone. He was too tired to think, every steps he took seems to ache his feelings more.'_ Where was the fine bright weather awhile ago?' _he thought, as he was facing the dark gray clouds tempting to shower the whole village with cold water, it reflected the brunettes emotion though… It reflected, sadness…

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

**A/N:** Like I said, lame right? Sorry for having Kiba coincidentally collide with Shino but I plan to make this one short so.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! Gomen nasai! I thought no one would review and so I didn't write any fics for more than a year. ^_^" (sweat dropped)

* * *

><p><strong>Just Move<strong>

Part One

It was past 10 o'clock in the evening, which means its way past his bedtime. But despite that, he still continues to trudge along the almost empty streets of the village, pocketing his hands and kicking every stone his foot could land on.

'_The rain stopped sometime around six, but it sure is going to rain again.' _Kiba thought as he gazes at the sky once more.

He did not take notice of the people slowly closing their shops, the soft shutting of the doors and the blowing of candles, nor did he paid any attention to the dimming lights of the lamp posts.

He resumes walking with his head down, realizing that he was completely alone.

_'Damn me!'_

Kiba grimace at himself remembering the incident awhile ago.

'_Why did I do that?'_

**FLASHBACK _**

_'I'm a fool… I'm a fool for love.' I cried while embracing my knees to my chest and burying my face so the world won't see what a fool I've been._

_ I felt somebody nudge me on my side. Judging from the smell it's Akamaru, so he came back._

_He gives me another nudge and offers a sympathizing sound, but I did not budge and remain silent._

_Another nudge._

… _I remain silent._

_Another nudge._

… _Still nothing._

_Another nudge and he licks my face. I quickly turn my dangerous dark eyes to him and screamed._

"_WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY! AND LEAVE-ME-ALONE, DOG! I DON'T NEED YOU!"_

_The words came like thunder as I glared my most intense glare at my most trusted friend._

Akamaru steps back surprised, he hesitantly leaves his master silently.

**END OF FLASHBACK _**

_'What the f***'s wrong with me?!'_ gritting his teeth.

With deep shaky breaths he calmed down.

Kiba continued to wander around and decide to drown all his sorrows with alcohol.

* * *

><p>It was loud, noisy and lively; the pub is the only place in the town, which will come to life during the night. People who wish to forget work and stress, tries socializing and gambling.<p>

Most shinobis of legal age are always there to hang out and there are no exceptions to Naruto, Ino and Chouji.

"Baka Naruto! You've drunk too much! I am not going to carry your a** when you pass out!" Ino cried out.

"Ahahaha (hiccups).. Don't worry Ino-chaan, I can haaandle meself. (hiccups)" Naruto countered while waving a half empty bottle of sake in the air. "Hmph! A**!" The dull blonde haired cross her arms annoyed, while Chouji just watch the scene unfold, unaffected, and happily stuffing potato chips in his mouth. He was sitting besides Ino and sitting across Naruto. The table could hold four persons; no one cared at the empty space beside Naruto.

"Anyway (hiccups).. I really can't believe he didn't tell us anything-(hiccups).. We could've greeted him you know! Ahahaha-(hiccups). I bet Hinata-chan and Kiba didn't know a single thing!"

"What single thing?"

The trio turn to the newly arrive Kiba, raising one curious brow.

Naruto quickly stood up and grab him by the shoulder, forcing the brunette to sit beside the drunken blonde.

"So you really don't know a thing, huh? Hehe" Naruto flash a toothy grin.

Ino grimace at the sight, Naruto is totally out of character, she settled herself by watching the others gambling their money away, crying for their own losses, and the way other arm wrestlers cheat like stomping their opponents foot while the wrestling is going on.

"Naruto, I think it's better if-" Chouji was cut off unheard. "Haha I can't blame zyah if you don't know it. I only found out when Tsunade baa-chan was sooooo drunk, she spill everything to me…(hiccups) Just like what I'm doing riiight now-(hiccups) haha." The blonde laughs hysterically.

"What?"

Unfortunately it only makes the dog nin more confused, so he search at Ino's Sapphire eyes for an answer. The dull blonde get the message completely, it is her forte after all.

She fully turn to two confuse charcoal slit eyes, using her hand and elbow to support her head and said.

"Shino's already married two days ago."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My apologies to LaMindy and Barunka. Thank you for giving your time to read and review this fic.

©GrinningLykAFool

_llllllll_

(*_&)


	3. Chapter 3

Just Move – Part 3

**A/N:** Nothing to say…

* * *

><p>As soon as the words left Ino's mouth, Kiba excused himself and ran out of the pub.<p>

"Kiba! Where are you going?!" Ino calls out to him.

But he didn't answer, he desperately kept on running, not minding the disturbance he had cause as he dodge bodies, tables and chairs towards the exit.

"Maybe I should've keep my mouth shut." Mumbled Ino, attempting to follow him but decided against it.

….

The brunette keeps his pace, heart beating fast to the point of almost choking himself. It has started to rain and the night was colder, his clothes clung to his skin, sending shivers to his body.

But he didn't feel anything at all, nor did he hear the rage of the rain hitting the ground and the roofs noisily, creating small mud puddles around.

The dog nin however did not slow down, his every stomp creating splashes.

He felt numb and the cries of the rain falls into deaf ears as he only hears his heart beating… and knows all too well that he has lost the game without even having a second chance to make a second move.

'_How dare he?!'_ Kiba thought as his sight began to blur by the rain.

'_Does he not trust us!? We've been friends for so long; we're supposed to be buddies! It's not fair!'_ he continued to run.

'_I trusted him!'_ he shouts in his mind.

'_I've always trusted him, and depended on him…'_ the brunette calmed down a little, even if he felt betrayed by the bug nin he can't hate him at all. He loves him too much, to hate him. In fact, the only thing he regrets now is hurting his best friend, Akamaru.

'_It's not fair!'_

'_He doesn't trust me, but I trust him…'_

'If only I have known earlier… then I wouldn't have to confess my feeling to a married man!' he angrily thought, cursing as he nearly tripped himself. Kiba continued to run not really paying attention to where he was going. But he knows where he wants to be…

… At Shino's house…

He demands an answer and he needed it now. Lightning flashes to the sky, unknown to him that the moment Naruto accidentally drops his bottle of sake to the floor was also the exact moment thunder roared its loudest, almost to the point of scaring him.

"Naruto! You dumbass!" Ino exclaims as she grabs hold of the blonde's shoulder to support him. Chouji quickly assisted Ino.

They quickly exchange glances as both could not believe that the self-proclaim future hokage has already fallen asleep.

The dull blonde beauty sighed in frustration.

"Chouji, take him home."

"Okay, I'll see you later then Ino."

"Yeah…" She replied.

The mass ninja settled Naruto at his back as quickly as he could, not liking the stares from the people of the pub, proceeding to go out and deliver the sleeping blonde to his house.

Ino just shakes her head in pure contemplation, there was a nagging feeling in her gut that tells her something's gonna happen that night.

'_Geez, what a mess!'_ she thought as she carefully picks up the broken shards of glass Naruto had dropped.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe it's my job to maintain this place. Let me do that for you, instead." A kind young man approach and offered his help. Ino raise her gaze and met with two beautiful charcoal eyes, his eyes were very dark that she almost thought it's darker than black. His physical feature clearly states that he's a common folk, wearing ordinary clothes but nonetheless, cute.

The dull blonde haired eyed the extended hand.

'_It would be rude to turn down a gentleman's offer. But…'_ Ino contemplated.

She smiled her sweetest smile and lightly shakes her head.

"Thank you for your kind offer, believe me I really appreciate it, but I would like to take this responsibility as my own. After all, it's my friend's fault." The words came out flawlessly.

"But-"

"And besides you already have so much to tend to; I would like to lighten it a bit."

Dark eyes stared at her in bewilderment, but smiled and politely excuse himself out.

Ino heave a sigh as she resumes what she's doing. But despite being careful, she gasped in pain as the biggest shard of the bottle had cut the letter M that embedded on her palm.

Her palm bleeds and she tries healing it, while in deep thought.

'… _This is a bad omen…'_ She nervously look outside through the window, the rain poured harder than in the afternoon, her gut feeling clearly unnerving her.

'_There's really something bad bound to happen.'_

* * *

><p>Kiba slowly halted in front of the Aburame household, shaking drastically as he was so soak with cold water.<p>

As much as he dislikes sneaking into others, he just didn't want to confront anybody else except for the bug ninja.

The house has two paths one to the left and one to the right. He chose the one on the right, knowing the path all too well.

The chilly wind blows on his already pale face, making him grit his teeth in retaliation to the cold.

Finally, he arrived at the pond just outside Shino's room. He quickened his pace, confident that Shino would let him in as soon as he shows his face. He gaze at the lighted big window and noticed a shadowy figure_. 'It must be Shino.'_ He thought. He hastily run towards the sliding door and raise a shaking hand to knock. But before he could, another shadowy figure appeared beside the bug nin. It was a woman he concluded as it has a slender figure and a long flowing hair. Kiba's curiosity won and he observed from the window what will happen next.

Which had him wishing he had not.

The two figures seemed to be talking, though Kiba hadn't really heard anything as the rain was so loud.

A moment later, the woman figure reaches out for Shino and force a kiss. It made Kiba rooted to the ground.

_'Why didn't I think of it?'_ A sudden realization flooded him, as the light from the closed window was finally blown off.

The brunette turn his back and began to retreat, out in the rain again. He was supposed to confront him, get angry if needed, but the scene was enough to remember his limitations as a friend, as Shino's friend. That woman must be his wife, and there's no f****** way he would cause trouble because of him being jealous. He trudges again, but slowly this time, towards home.

_'I never thought letting go was harder to get over with than rejection.' _Kiba chuckled sadly to himself, while putting his hands inside his pockets. Not noticing he was staggering until he collapse face first on the mud, fatigue slowly taking over him.

It closed his eyes… and heaven knows

If its forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You know, this was supposed to be short. I don't even know why this fic reached chapter 3. Anyway, originally this has a happy ending, so there's a very high possibility that I'll make a sequel, that is if you want to read happy endings. :3 Have a nice day to all! :D

©GrinningLykAFool

_IIIIII_

(*_&)


End file.
